


Next Dream

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Developing Relationship, Guilt, Hospitals, M/M, Murder, Self-Doubt
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: A quel punto aveva taciuto, e aveva cominciato a ripensare a cosa fosse accaduto.Erano in macchina, no?Ryo aveva preso da poco la patente, e...Daiki aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, e ricordava come alla mente gli fosse subito balzata un’idea, poi subito scartata perché si rifiutava di crederci.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei, Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Next Dream

**_~ Next dream ~_ **

Daiki non ricordava molto.

Ricordava le grida. Il rumore frastornate.

Il buio.

Quando aveva aperto gli occhi, ricordava che la prima cosa che aveva visto era stato il volto di Kei, e che non gli era mai sembrato più bello.

“Dove...?” stava per chiedere allora, balbettando, prima di rendersi conto di trovarsi in una camera d’ospedale.

A quel punto aveva taciuto, e aveva cominciato a ripensare a cosa fosse accaduto.

Erano in macchina, no?

Ryo aveva preso da poco la patente, e...

Daiki aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia, e ricordava come alla mente gli fosse subito balzata un’idea, poi subito scartata perché si rifiutava di crederci.

Allora aveva detto di avere sete, e dopo aver bevuto si era guardato intorno.

Non sapeva dire chi ci fosse e chi no, non era importante.

Inoo, accanto al suo letto, continuava a stringergli la mano e a sorridergli, dicendo che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

_“Oh, andiamo Dai-chan! Me l’avranno data pure per una buona ragione la patente, no?”_

_“Va bene, usciamo. Ma sappi che al primo sgarro ti fermi e io scendo.”_

Daiki non aveva mai riposto troppa fiducia in Ryosuke, o aveva sempre finto bene di non farlo.

A poche ore dopo il suo risveglio, ancora non aveva fatto domande, né gli altri si erano accalcati per dargli notizie.

Una volta rimasto da solo, aveva cominciato a ripensare a quella giornata.

Si era divertito, questo lo ricordava.

Erano stati a Disneyland e avevano cenato insieme, e lui si era sentito bene come raramente gli era capitato prima d’allora.

Poi si erano messi in macchina per tornare e...

Daiki non aveva capito se fosse la sua mente che si rifiutava di ricordare o se davvero avesse cancellato i dettagli di quanto era successo dopo.

Ma aveva capito, non era stupido.

Gli altri non gli avevano detto niente e lui non aveva chiesto, perché aveva maledettamente paura di quello che gli avrebbero risposto.

Non voleva sentirli dire che Ryosuke non c’era più.

***

_“Assaggia, Daiki!”_

_“Che cos’è?”_

_“Mochi gelato alla fragola!”_

_“Troppo dolce per i miei gusti.”_

_“E dai, assaggialo! Mi farebbe davvero felice.”_

_“Sono certo che sopravvivrai, in un modo o nell’altro.”_

_“...sei un pessimo fidanzato, lo sai?”_

_“Mi farò perdonare un'altra volta.”_

Alla fine, che lui lo volesse o meno, la verità era arrivata.

E aveva fatto ancora più male di quanto avesse previsto.

Aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime, urlato con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola.

C’era sempre chi era pronto a consolarlo, ma lui non aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli dicesse che sarebbe andato tutto bene, aveva bisogno solo di vedere Ryo, di stare al suo fianco, di stringergli la mano.

E il fatto stesso di non poterlo più fare lo faceva impazzire.

Kei era andato a casa sua più e più volte, fino a che per Daiki non era diventato una presenza costante.

Fingeva sempre che tutto andasse bene, non nominava mai Yamada, e cercava di prendersi cura di lui, per quanto poteva.

Arioka non gli rendeva il compito affatto semplice, perché in realtà non voleva che si prendesse cura di lui, non voleva che continuasse a preoccuparsi.

Avrebbe solo voluto rimanere da solo con i suoi ricordi e il suo dolore, murarsi vivo in quella casa che li aveva visti felici e rimanere per sempre lì, senza essere mai più costretto a pensare ad altro che non fosse Yamada.

E poi, man mano che il tempo passava, la sua stesse mente l’aveva sorpreso.

I ricordi sbiadivano, i pensieri si facevano sempre meno fitti, e lui aveva quasi paura di questo strano processo, perché non voleva dimenticare, perché non era giusto che lo facesse.

Si attaccava ai brandelli di quelle memorie che per lui erano tutto, e non era disposto a lasciarli andare.

_“Ryo?”_

_“Cosa c’è?”_

_“Grazie per oggi.”_

_“Grazie a te per esserti fidato a salire in macchina con me. Hai visto che sono bravo, non mentivo?”_

_“Lo sai quello che voglio dire. Io... sono felice quando sto con te. Ti amo.”_

_“Ti amo anch’io, Daiki.”_

Il tempo aveva fatto del male a quel suo amore.

L’aveva reso quasi cristallizzato, come una fotografia, immobile.

E Daiki non ne poteva più di quei ricordi tutti uguali, e allora aveva tolto le trincee dietro le quali si era rinchiuso, e lentamente aveva ripreso a vivere, sperando che distraendosi allora le immagini di Yamada nella sua mente tornassero ad essere vive come un tempo.

Kei ne era stato felice.

Ricordava quando una sera gli aveva proposto di uscire a bere qualcosa, e il viso del più grande si era illuminato.

Da quel momento aveva deciso di ripagarlo per ognuno dei suoi tentativi di farlo stare meglio, e si era sforzato per lui e per tutti gli altri di rassomigliare almeno un po’ all’Arioka Daiki di prima dell’incidente.

Aveva fatto del suo meglio, e in parte era certo di esservi riuscito.

Inoo aveva cominciato ad andare a casa sua sempre più spesso.

Poi una sera, Daiki non avrebbe saputo come, si erano ritrovati a letto insieme.

Si era sforzato di non piangere, di non immaginare che ci fosse Ryo con lui, perché Kei non lo meritava.

Quando aveva raggiunto l’orgasmo aveva morso una spalla al più grande, impedendosi di gridare, perché non sapeva quale nome avrebbe chiamato.

L’altro pareva essersene accorto, ma non se ne era curato più di tanto.

Probabilmente, aveva pensato Daiki, l’aveva messo in conto.

Dopo si era sentito strano.

Strano per essere stato con qualcuno che non fosse Ryosuke, strano perché gli era piaciuto, strano perché era stato diverso da quello a cui era abituato.

Si era sentito strano, ma non male.

Era successo sempre più spesso, fino a quando alla fine non ci si era abituato.

Si era abituato alla sua presenza, al suo odore fra le lenzuola, alle sue cose sparse in giro per casa.

Si era abituato a pensarlo più spesso di quanto non pensasse a Ryosuke, forse per un meccanismo di difesa, o forse perché riusciva davvero a provare qualcosa per lui.

Rimaneva pur sempre la persona che l’aveva strappato via al suo vuoto, e Daiki non gli sarebbe mai stato abbastanza grato per questo.

Non sapeva se un giorno sarebbe riuscito a superare il proprio senso di colpa, e ad amarlo così come meritava.

_“Me lo prometti, Dai-chan?”_

_“Te lo prometto, Ryo. Amerò sempre e soltanto te.”_

***

Kei non aveva pensato a troppe cose.

Aveva pensato che se anche Daiki fosse morto, era la giusta punizione che gli spettava.

Non aveva pensato che la macchina impiegasse così tanto a cedere, non aveva pensato che Arioka sarebbe sopravvissuto, non aveva pensato a quali benefici potesse portargli la morte di Ryosuke.

Ma il destino, a quanto pareva, aveva giocato a suo favore.

E ora che Ryosuke era morto per mano sua, avrebbe avuto ben cura di rimanere accanto all’uomo che amava.


End file.
